


90-60-90

by Mrs_N



Category: The Casual Vacancy - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красота требует жертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90-60-90

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Rowling 2014  
> Беты: vlad., GredAndForge, *Illusion*

Эти жирные кремовые розочки просто преследовали Саманту Моллисон. Которую ночь она украдкой, чтобы не попасться на глаза домашним, прокрадывалась к холодильнику, доставала огромный трёхъярусный торт, снимала разноцветные розочки и отправляла их в рот. Замирая от удовольствия, она облизывала перепачканные в креме пальцы…

…и в ужасе просыпалась.

Вот уже две недели, с тех самых пор как Саманта купила билеты на концерт любимого бой-бэнда старшей дочери, она сидела на строжайшей диете. В холодильнике Моллисонов не было ничего калорийнее обезжиренного йогурта. Мужу и дочкам строго-настрого, под угрозой лишения карманных денег и… прочих радостей, было запрещено приносить в дом мучное, сладкое и фаст-фуд. Всё это Майлз мог позволить себе во время ланча — на работу запрет Саманты не распространялся. Девочки же появлялись дома только на выходных — вот тогда и давились паровой брокколи, салатом из свежих овощей и чаем без сахара. 

Майлз, конечно, пытался возмущаться, но быстро сообразил, что, заглянув перед возвращением домой в ближайшее кафе, чтобы съесть там хорошую отбивную, он сохранит и свои нервы, и мир в семье. Дочки тоже были не глупы и находили, где поживиться. Поэтому по вечерам, за семейным ужином, они молча поедали вегетарианские блюда, приготовленные матерью, и пребывали в полной уверенности, что уж их-то никогда не коснутся проблемы с лишним весом. 

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Вернее, именно оттуда она и должна была прийти. Ширли! Не могла же она оставить своего сыночка и внучек голодными: понатащила всякой всячины из кулинарии Говарда, забила холодильник отравой, а главное, принесла торт. Обычный, ничем не примечательный, но сплошь усеянный жуткими кремовыми розочками. Такими манящими и вкусными. Развратными!

Сутки — и эта праздничная вакханалия вновь сменилась рукколой, морковкой и низкокалорийными творожными десертами. Но торт остался — с каждой ночью он становился всё больше и больше, розочки множились, увеличивались в размерах… сводили с ума. Саманта поедала их прямо руками — и просыпалась в испарине. После этого она долго лежала, пялясь в темноту, и засыпала, когда предрассветные тени на потолке расплывались и приобретали очертания фигуры Джейка. 

Джейк… Солист того самого бой-бэнда, подтянутый, мускулистый, овладевший сердцами тысяч юных дев, — и Саманты Моллисон. Ради встречи с ним она эту эпопею с похуданием и затеяла. А вдруг, проникшись её, Саманты, неземной красотой, Джейк спрыгнет со сцены в партер и подарит ей автограф… в виде поцелуя… в грудь; вдруг пригласит сопровождать его на фуршет — и в номер. (О том, что на концерт она едет с дочерью, Саманта старалась не думать, — в конце концов, в её мечтах Либби никогда не мешала матери наслаждаться счастьем). 

Саманта примерила любимые джинсы — дорогущие, за которые Майлз чуть с потрохами её не сожрал, хотя обычно не жмотился, — они аппетитно обтягивали попку и зрительно уменьшали в объёме. Поджав живот, она покрутилась перед зеркалом: не идеально, но значительно лучше, чем несколько дней назад. Что уж говорить про день покупки билетов — тогда вообще молния не сошлась! С замиранием сердца Саманта натянула купленную в обеденный перерыв футболку и задохнулась от восторга: с собственной груди на неё взирал Джейк. Кроме него там были ещё трое, но их Саманта не замечала. Все её мечты, желания и самые сладкие сны…

…Джейк, весь покрытый кремовыми розочками…

До концерта оставалась ещё неделя. И целых три килограмма.


End file.
